Talk:Acting Rank
"" Yusuf Limbur's group both received that rank after their participation in the Reagan trophy. "" from where the hack did you pull this out ? its in non of the chapters. and olafsons gang recived their acting ensign rank after capturing the seenian commender. Gnume (talk) 08:34, May 13, 2013 (UTC) am by : CHAPTER 17 - Celtest the Acting ensign rank was grented by stahl : " Stahl's stern face didn't chance. "The discovery of a living member of the Celtest race is perhaps the most significant find in recent history. Because of that significance it must remain secret. You are not allowed to speak to anyone about this incident. However the events showed clearly that you are no mere Midshipmen, but talented and resourceful officers. I am making you all acting Ensigns and make your ranks permanent after you completed your Challenge at Dover Planet. It seems almost trivial to send you now to a Midshipman challenge, but we already committed you to that. Since Captain Harris is already getting used to decorating you, I will do it myself." " and was to be made perament after the Reagan Trophy challenge in my opinion to not disqulefy them from participating. Gnume (talk) 10:09, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I fixed that. I thjon Knight ranger has started the difficult task to add Pages to the Wiki. Other than me , the Author no one has really added pages before. This is not Star Wars or Star Trek with a lot of episodes or Films. (Well not yet!!!!) So if any of you two create pages that contain statements that are not canon or some details are not mentioned. Don't worry. I check every created page and if there is something that I find is wrong I change it. Also I want you to know that you both have a little creative freedom. I love the way Knight Ranger and Gnume ADD content and in some cases I will add your Content to the Canon stories. I am currently rewriting the GC story and there are a few plot holes and such and if you two ADD stuff that wasn't previous there and it makes sense, I will add it to the stories and make it canon. I will give you both Credit for it as well. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 10:33, May 13, 2013 (UTC) and was to be made perament after the Reagan Trophy challenge in my opinion to not disqulefy them from participating. --- Your point is taken. You are a Diamond!!!!! Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 10:36, May 13, 2013 (UTC) did a small edit on the page. Gnume (talk) 11:23, May 13, 2013 (UTC) PERFECT! Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 11:24, May 13, 2013 (UTC) a section about acting captain needes to be added i think. i have the info thet is needed to fill about olafson. but no historical data. Gnume (talk) 11:30, May 13, 2013 (UTC) You can always make something up for Acting Captain in terms of GC History. Acting Captains are not as uncommon as they are today. When a Ship that operates beyond Union space loses a CO, the XO becomes Acting Captain. A captain can die or be otherwise incapacitated to perform his or her duty Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 11:38, May 13, 2013 (UTC) added section. what do you think ? Gnume (talk) 14:15, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Added substantial info to the stub. But in general it was WELL DONE!!!!! thank you! Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 15:52, May 13, 2013 (UTC)